vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha (Boss Pakkun, in Japan) is a giant Piranha Plant that first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine. History Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Petey Piranha was only found in Bianco Hills. He appeared in two different missions. In the first mission, the player could defeat him if he squirted water into his mouth which makes him fall to the ground. Then, after ground pounding him multiple times while he is fallen, he is defeated. In episode 5 of the same area Petey Piranha returns in which Mario must squirt water into his mouth to wake him up and then when he is flying Mario must squirt water into his mouth causing him to gain weight and fall and Mario must ground pound him and repeat the process three more times. There is an infamous sequence break in episode 1 in which Mario can kill the mini-boss and skip past the Shine Sprite, and take the normal path to Petey Piranha. Once you reach the part of the windmill where you the Pianta, he exclaims, "Hey, you are not supposed to be here yet!" You can take the short ride up the windmill and begin your battle with Petey Piranha. New Super Mario Bros. Petey Piranha appears in the last castle of World 5. The player can defeat him when his ground pound misses and ground pounds his head or belly. If Mini Mario defeats him World 7 will open. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Princess Shroob had Petey Piranha devour Princess Peach in a stadium. Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves then rush into the stadium and try to save Princess Peach by following the creature. However, one of their friends who rushed in before, Kylie Koopa, an ace reporter who is rather impulsive, is swallowed by Petey as well! In the end, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi manage to defeat Petey and save Kylie and Peach. Petey has a certain weakness against fireballs, possibly because of his flammable nature as a plant. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Like Gooper Blooper, Petey Piranha (first appearing in Super Mario Sunshine) returns as a boss for World 5 in this game in the level Rumble Volcano. His petals are more sharpened out than his other appearances. He also wears a black crown on his head. Also, as shown in the picture, Petey can actually talk. As for the battle, Petey Piranha attacks mainly by spitting water at Mario which may cause Soggy and a spinning attack. The spinning attack is the key to defeating Petey as after he finishes the attack, he becomes unstable. Mario should then use a POW Block Sticker (or any other Hammer stickers) to knock him over. Petey's defenses decrease dramatically and Mario can cause a lot of damage to him them. After Petey gets down to 100 HP, Kersti will finally be spit out and Mario and finish off Petey Piranha with help of the Battle Spinner. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Debut Category:All Characters Category:Bowser's minioms Category:Bowser's minions